deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Samurai
The samurai were a Japanese aristocratic warrior class that existed from about the 10th century onwards. From the late 12th century onwards, Samurai warlords, known by the title shogun were the de facto rulers of the Japan, with the emperor serving only as spiritual leader. The samurai were known for living by the code of bushido, which emphasized loyalty, duty and honor above all else, even in the face of death. The samurai class was abolished in 1860s, during the modernization of Japan during the Meiji Restoration. Battle vs Rajput Warrior Rajput Warrior, Elite warriors from the Indian sub-continent Vs... the Samurai, warrior aristocrat's from feudal Japan...WHO IS DEADLIEST?! Battle The Rajput is walking through a wooded area, he comes to an open feild, he looks around for his oppoenet. The Samurai appears from the opposite side, He stabs his spear into the ground and pulls out his bow and takes aim at the Rajput. He relases an arrow but the Rajput stops it with his sheild, another comes flying and hits the Rajput in the side but it falls to the ground, being unable to get through the Rajput armor. The Samurai get's ready for another shoot but a chakram hit's him in the helemt knocking him off kilter. The Rajput throws another, this time cutting the bow's string. Seeing his weapon is now useless the samurai picks up his Yari and charges the Rajput. The Rajput takes out his Aara, swinging it at the Samurai, keeping him at a distance. The Samurai thrust's his spear and the aara wraps around it, seeing that he's got the Rajput's weapon tangiled, he stabs his spear into the ground and draws his wakizashi, and charges forward. The Rajput takes out his katar and catches the first swing and deflect it to the ground, strinking the samurai with his sheild. Rolling to recover the samurai tries again, the Rajput catching it again but this time the samurai is ready, he twist's the sword around, twisting the Rajput's hand forcing him to drop the Katar. Seeing his advantage the samurai going in for the kill, but the Rajput slams his sheild into the the Samurai knocking him the the ground, dropping his short sword. The Rajput drops his sheild and draws his khanda, the Samurai rises drawing his katana. The samurai charges forward, the Rajput deflect it and strikes back but the Samurai moves out of the way before the Rajput can land a blow. The samurai uses the opening and slashes the Rajput along the side. However the Rajput's armor makes it ineffective. Taking another swing but hte Rajput manuvers around the Samurai cutting the back of his legs drawing first blood, making the Samurai fall to his knees. The Samurai looks up at his opponent, the Rajput raises his sword and takes the Samurai's head off his shoulders. Rasing his sword in victory he lets out a loud victory cry. Expert's Opinion While both are highly trained warriors, the Samurai was poorly equipped to fight anyone other than another Samurai. The Rajput's exotic weapons and having to deal with a larger varity of enemies gave him the edge in a battle of near equals. Battle against the Persian Immortal, Zande Warrior, and Highlander (by Samurai234) Tanto.jpg|Tantō Katana.jpg|Katana Naginata.jpg|Naginata Yumi-p1000624.jpg|Yumi Bow Kanabo.jpg|Kanabo Battle In a field, a Samurai is meditating, unaware a Zande Warrior is watching him. Suddenly, the Samurai hears some noise. Wondering what it is, the Samurai grabs his Weapons and goes to investigate. He find the noises are coming from a Persian Immortal and a Highlander engaged in battle. The Highlander throws his Ball and at the Persian who rolls under it. The Persian grabs his Bow and Arrow and fires at the Highlander. The Samurai pulls out his Yumi and fires 2 arrows at the both the Persian and Highlander. He is about to fire a third, but another arrow hits him in the Helmet. They all turn to see the Zande Warrior holding his Botto and Pima. Realizing the weapon wouldn't do good against the warrior's armor, He pulls out his Kpinga and charges at the Immortal. As they close in, the Zande hurls his weapon at the Persian. He puts his shield to block the projectile, but it ends up rotating away from the shield and hitting the Persian in the chest, chipping his armor. The Persian Tries to get up, but the Zande comes in with his Makrigga and he thrusts into the Persian's shield, disarming him. The Persian unsheathes his Sword and slashes at the barbed spear, rendering it useless. The Zande pulls out his Shotel and the two begin dueling. However, they end up losing their swords after a fall. The Zande pulls out his Makraka while the Persian pulls out his Sagaris. As they swing, the Zande manages to knock the Axe out of the Persian's hands. The Zande prepares to lay the finishing blow, but the Persian manages to recover his spear and smacks the Zande in the head with the counter end. He then thrusts the spear through the Zande's heart, killing him. The Persian recovers his Sagaris and goes on to take on the Samurai and Highlander. Meanwhile, The Samurai, using his Naginata faces the Highlander who fires at him with his English Longbow, leaving a large hole in the armor. The Samurai charges at the Highlander, who quickly grabs his Lochaber Axe. He cuts the Naginata and cuts it in half. The Samurai manages to pulls out his Kanabo, and swings, damaging the Axe. Before he can finish him off though, the Persian runs up him and hits him in the back. The Samurai turn and hits the Persian in the side, crippling him. The Persian pulls out his guard's dagger, and tries to runs up to the highlander, but the Scotsman has unsheathed his Claymore and he cuts the Persian's head off. The Samurai comes back armed with his Katana and they enter a sword fight, During which they lock swords. The Highlander breaks the lock and quickly slashes the Samurai across the face, leaving a scar. He gets the Samurai in a headlock and tries to stab him in the neck, but the Samurai breaks the Lock and throws the Highlander to the floor. He then pulls out his Tanto and stabs the Highlander in the neck, ending his life. The Samurai, badly injured, leaves the area to relax. Battle vs Saxon (by Lt.Chard) Battle The Samurai is walking down a dirt path through the woods and into a open field. As he come into the the field the Saxon warrior appears on the other side. Seeing his opponent he pulls out his Yumi bow and fires a arrow at his opponent. The Saxon ready with his shield catches the arrow in the wood and leather of his shield. He feels several more arrows harmlessly hit his shield, some even bouncing off the steel boss. Eventually the arrows stop, taking this opportunity he takes his own bow out and notches an arrow and looks up and see's the Samurai charging him with his long spear held high. He fires one arrow but he Samurai narrowly dodges it, he fires another, this one bounces off the Samurai's helmet. Now the Samurai is to close to risk shooting again, tossing his bow aside he picks up his out spear and shield and rushes forward. The Samurai tries to stab with his longer spear but it's deflected with the shield and the Saxon closes the distance and stabs at his with his shorter spear, he's not close enough to do any damage as the Samurai jumps back far enough to avoid damage. And in one fluid moment uses the length of his spear to swipe the Saxon's feet out from under him. With the Saxon on his back the Samurai raises his spear to finish the Saxon with one final stab. The Saxon manages to stop the spear with his shield and pins it to the ground, and throws his own spear at the Samurai. The Samurai, with his spear pinned down is forced to abandon his Yari to avoid the Boar Spear. Stumbling back from the attack, he pulls out his Kanabo and tries to attack the Saxon while he's still down. However the heavy weapon isn't fast enough to the Saxon who rolls out of the way, while taking up his two handed ax and getting to his feet. The Samurai lifts his Kanabo again and tries to being it down on the Saxon one more time, but it's still to slow as the Saxon dodges and raise his ax to crush the Samurai's head. The Samurai however abandons his heavy weapon the grabs the Saxons wrist and ax, knees him in the stomach and throws him to the ground, disarming him of his weapon. The Samurai draws his last weapon, his sword ready to finish the fight. The Saxon get's to his feet and runs to retrieve his shield. Picking it up he draws his long sword. The Samurai makes the first strike, but his sword bounces off the Saxon shield. The Saxon throws his whole weight into an attack, but it leaves him open and Samurai get's around his shield and slashes him across the stomach. Turning around to see the Saxon still standing, raising his sword he strikes down at the Saxon, but the Saxon put's his shield up the Katana cut into it, getting lodged there. In one quick move, the Saxon twist the Katana to the side and thrust his sword into the Samurai's face, sticking it through his skull and out the back of his head, ending the battle and the Samurai's life. Letting go of his sword as the Samurai fall to the ground, he walks over grabs the hilt, put's his foot on his opponents head and pulls the sword out. Looking at his dead enemy, he sneers and walks away. Winner: Saxon. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Oriental Warriors Category:Deadliest Warrior Fighters